Mercury
by Xanda
Summary: [For Akiko's Fanfic Challenge] Mia struggles with a battle of her own. COMPLETE


_Hi! This is my one-shot for Akiko's challenge!_

_Alex: Hope you enjoy!_

_Oi you, no muses!_

_Alex: But Akiko didn't say that muses weren't allo-_

_That's MY rule for this fiction! Anyway, I don't own Golden Sun. If I did, I would be working on Golden Sun 3, instead of sitting here on a Friday night writing fan fiction :)_

It was a normal morning in Tolbi, the day after Collosso ended. Isaac, Mia, Garet and Ivan sat in the now quiet inn, and were preparing to have an almighty breakfast. After all, as Ivan pointed out, Isaac deserved it.

"What can I get you?" The Innkeeper asked our heroes ever so politely.

Everyone ordered, with Garet ordering his usual double helping. The Innkeeper waltzed off to tell the chef their orders. Isaac and Garet engaged in a conversation about yesterday's Collosso Final, whilst Ivan and Mia talked about the upcoming trials ahead in their journey.

The waiter arrived with their meals, and four Adepts licked their lips in anticipation. The breakfast smelled terrific, and from the sight of Garet virtually foaming at the mouth, they were looking forward to a grand meal.

"I'm starving!" Garet said simply as his food was placed in front of him. He took out his knife and fork and began digging into the crispy bacon and runny eggs.

Isaac laughed, and started helping himself to his, enjoying every taste that touched his senses. Ivan did the same, although he was considerably more polite to the waiter, thanking him as he left to get Table Three's order.

However, one particular person wasn't joining in with the fun. Mia stared at her fried bread and croissants, unable to bring herself to pick up a slice and eat it. It wasn't that she didn't feel hungry; the hunger bit at her stomach, making her feel rather ill. Something was telling her not to eat it, or she'd regret it.

"Mia...?" Isaac asked, concerned for his friend.

She smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'm just not hungry today. Must be the excitement of Collosso yesterday." Mia carefully said this softly, so as not to worry her friend.

She was fine, she knew she was. She just wouldn't eat breakfast today. No big deal. It hadn't affected her in the last few days, why would it now? It was like she had said to Isaac: she just wasn't hungry today.

Part of her deep inside knew the truth, though Mia was unwilling to face it. Her stomach was saying, "feed me!" whilst her brain was saying, "you don't want to go there, believe me." A war had raged inside her own body, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

"Mia, are you ok?" Ivan asked quietly.

"I'm fine, really. I just need some air; I'm not feeling too good. Excuse me." Mia made her excuses very quickly and practically ran out of the door, not seeing her three friends' worried expressions.

She walked very quickly over to the large fountain in the middle of the town and sat down on the edge of the wall, breathing deeply. Something was wrong here; Mia could see it for herself, although she wasn't willing to admit it. However, as long as she listened to her brain, and didn't eat, then everything would be ok. Everything would sort itself out, and she didn't need any help, from friends or herself.

Mia almost kicked the wall in frustration. Nobody understood what she was going through, absolutely no one. Her friends wouldn't understand, and would instead keep pressurising her. Pressure was one thing Mia didn't need right now. It was enough with the war of the internal organs. Somehow, although her friends always reassured her, nothing seemed right or worry-free any more. Everything had a worry, and everything kept dragging you down with it until everything just went spiralling out of control.

But, everything would be ok. The only thing Mia could do to keep herself going was to say those words over and over again.

Everything would be ok.

Everything would be ok.

Everything would be ok.

She didn't need any help, and she didn't need any food. Everything was going to sort itself out, and pretty soon, Mia's worries would be over and done with, and she would look back upon this day and laugh at herself for being so stupid and juvenile.

Besides, her friends had enough worries without her burdening all of her troubles on them. Not that she had any, she kept telling herself. Isaac and Garet were missing their best friend. Ivan had to ensure the safety of his master and the Shaman Rod. All four were worried about the lighting of the Lighthouses, and the release of Alchemy. Yes, Mia told herself, her friends definitely didn't need any more troubles.

Everything would be ok.

Everything would be ok.

Everything would be ok.

So, Mia would keep telling that to herself. Eating was just a trivial thing, and it's not like no food was affecting her performance. Her healing abilities would see her and her friends through any injuries or health worries. Mia had no choice but to just focus on the task at hand, instead of wondering about whether she should have had breakfast.

Everything would be ok.

Everything would be ok.

Everything would be ok...


End file.
